


Ice skating

by findmeinthestars



Series: Petey-Pie's Christmas 2018 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Or not, Platonic Cuddling, Stucky if you squint, Superfamily, but - Freeform, not much Iron dad, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthestars/pseuds/findmeinthestars
Summary: What a better way to spend his day than to learning how to ice skate with Bucky.





	Ice skating

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 7: Ice skating for the countdown to Christmas based on JJJemma13 prompt list.

Peter’d never gone ice skating before. First, because his Aunt was terrified of it, and second, because they never really had the time to do it. Aunt May worked almost every day of the week, and whenever she was home, she spent the day relaxing or cleaning the apartment, and he had always wondered what ice skating was like.

It was Saturday morning after his usual training with Steve and Bucky that he was reminded of this fact. Usually after the strenuous exercises, they liked to tell Peter the shenanigans they got themselves on their teens. Peter _loved_ to listen to their stories, they were the best, besides, Steve usually added historical information that helped Peter with his assignments or homework.

When they finally sat down on the sofa of the common room with their after-training sandwiches, Peter decided to ask about what they did on the Christmas holiday when they were little. Usually it was Steve that talked most of the time, but not that day. Bucky started before Steve could even decide what to tell them.

“I have this memory of a Christmas. I don’t remember what year, but I do know it was mid-December and we had to take my sister Rebecca ice skating because she’d been asking us to take her since the year before, but Stevie was sick all the time, so we could. But that year, Steve had been feeling quite well, he dressed on his warmest clothes and took Becca ice skating. We were there all afternoon. I had to teach Stevie how to skate, it was hilarious to see him fall every two steps. I think the longest he could stan on ice was because I had him by the hands, but at the end he pushed us both to the floor. Best evening in a long time.” When he finished his story both Steve and Peter were looking at him with the biggest eyes.

“Winter 1933, we were seventeen, and your sister could ice skate like a professional. She would pass by our side and laugh at us for being terrible at it, even though it was only me and you stayed by my side trying to teach me.” Said Steve laughing at the memory. And to bring himself and Bucky back from the memory, Steve turned to look at Peter. “When was the last time you went ice skating?”

“Never. I don’t really know how to ice skate. I spent most of my life with my Aunt and Uncle, and my Aunt May was terrified of any kind of skating. She barely allowed me to have a skate board, and it was only because Uncle Ben convinced her.” said Peter looking at his sandwich.

“We should do that after lunch. We could ask everyone else if they want to come. I can teach you if you want.” Said Bucky after looking back at Peter when he stopped talking. “If I still remember, that is.”

“I bet you do. I still have to re-learn so you might have to teach me again.” Answered Steve.

“Are you serious?” “Yeah.”

“I would love that! I’m gonna tell dad, so we can have lab time after dinner instead.” Said Peter as he got up from the sofa and headed to the elevator.

______

After lunch Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Vis, Peter and a reluctant Tony headed to Central Park. As soon as they got there Wanda and Vision went on their own to walk around the park. They of course disguised themselves, so they wouldn’t be bothered.

They put on their skating shoes and headed inside. Bucky grabbed Peter by the arm to help him steady himself on the first try. After some time, Peter was on his own going around and trying to catch up with his dad.

All in all, it was a beautiful afternoon. Peter enjoyed his day like no other, because he loved learning new things, and ice skating had been on his bucket list for a long time.

Later, when they were back on the tower and Peter had taken a bath to warm himself up. He decided that he wants to make his special cookies for Bucky, as a thank your for teaching him so patiently that day. His Uncle Ben had taught him how to make them, and he had made them only once before when Tony signed the papers of shared guardianship.

When he got to Steve and Bucky’s floor, he knocked on the door and waited a bit to enter. He found Bucky by the window reading a book, as he usually would at this time of the day. Peter grabbed the plate full of cookies and offered them to Bucky without talking.

They spent the rest of the evening cuddling and eating cookies until they were called to the common floor for dinner.

 “You got to have his cookies? Did he make you his special cookies? I can’t believe it. Pete! I wanted some of those.” Said Tony once he noticed the plate Bucky was carrying, voiced his surprise aloud. “You are a very lucky man, Barnes. You should appreciate it. Not everyone get to have those cookies.”

“I know.” And that was all Bucky said before everyone started to ask about Peter special cookies. Tony answered every single question with a proud glint on his face.

Peter shut everyone out while they started to eat. Perhaps he _should_ make cookies for everyone else, after all, they were his family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Go talk to me on [Tumblr](http://findmeinthestarss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
